


[obikin]拿什么拯救我的婚姻？

by FelicitySelina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bottom!Obi-Wan, M/M, Top!Anakin
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySelina/pseuds/FelicitySelina
Summary: 完全是恶搞之作……现在国内的网各种不稳定，搬运过来保险





	1. 起因

当辛勤工作一天，挤着接近末班地铁的安纳金·天行者赶回家时，发现他的先生——没错，看什么看，不知道同性婚姻早就合法化了吗？好吧，他的先生，欧比-万·克诺比，依然在台灯前回复邮件。有时候他会怀疑，这场婚姻是不是两个工作狂的比赛，比如，今天他以为自己要赢了，但是回到家竟然发现，欧比-万竟然仍然在辛勤工作。

 

“我回来啦。”他说，把伞重重的扔在门口，接着又甩铅球一样的掷出了背包。

 

“把伞捡起来放好，因为我没空收拾。另外，请你注意，再这样下去，沙发马上就会坏的。”

 

当安纳金终于把自己也砸在沙发上时，欧比-万甚至连眼都没有抬，手指疯狂的在键盘上打字。

 

“你一点也不心疼我。”他我行我素的赖在沙发上，一只手撑着脑袋看着他的合法丈夫。

 

“你多大啦？”

 

“比你年轻。”

 

干得漂亮，欧比-万的气焰不能再嚣张下去了。

 

“我去洗澡了。”此刻，心满意足的安纳金从沙发上弹起来，装模作样的拍拍灰。

 

“不，我先。”

 

大概是憋了一肚子的气，欧比-万以光速“砰”的一声合上了电脑，然后挤在安纳金前面抢占了浴室。

 

“算了，我去用另一个好了。”正在他庆幸家里有两个浴室时，才突然想起来那边的下水道大概已经堵上几百年了。老话虽说，自己动手，丰衣足食，但他可不想大半夜的变身水管工。

 

“亲爱的，我也来。”立刻换了一副嘴脸的安纳金跟着欧比-万，想要挤进浴室。他俩上次一起还是什么时候的事？

 

可惜欧比-万打断了他回忆他俩曾经的浪漫史。

 

“你自己在外面等着去吧。”

 

他生气的瘪瘪嘴。这个老家伙肯定是工作不顺，就冲着他发火，这算是什么？说好的夫夫要互相包容的呢？

 

对于他来说，哪里有什么夫夫之间的相互包容！一想到自己最近直线下降的生活质量，安纳金就不禁感叹起自己悲惨的人生。热恋期的黏糊劲早没啦，刚结婚那会的新鲜劲也过去了，两个人偶尔都在家也会耗费大量时间用在决定谁做饭上。就连倒霉的R2都瘦了一圈，尾巴可怜兮兮的耷拉着，蔫呼呼的躺在猫爬架上打瞌睡。至于性生活？哼，安纳金对此更是满肚子的怨言，此处就不详细叙述他的限制级的抱怨了。反正只要知道几个关键词就行：交作业，应付，少的可怜。像他这样一个春风得意的年轻人，被讨厌的欧比-万过早地带入了中年生活。

 

把自己用浴袍裹的严严实实的欧比-万终于从浴室里出来了，一截脚踝在睡裤和拖鞋之间可爱兮兮的露了出来。他打着哈欠，没精打采的看着镜子。安纳金凑了过来，想借机偷几个吻，运气好的话说不定还有什么额外福利。没想到此刻欧比-万又以难以置信的速度挤好了牙膏并且把自己弄的满嘴泡沫。半路上的安纳金挫败的叹了一口气，无奈的改变路线乖乖洗澡。他从眼角看到，欧比-万露出了邪恶的坏笑。

 

这不公平！他，年轻帅气，一个有正常需求的人，周围如果想要，绝对不会缺姑娘，或者男人；事业成功，人美心善，总之什么好的形容词都可以用，却在欧比-万眼里毫无吸引力！奇怪的是，欧比-万在他眼里完全是可口佳肴——虽然他比他年纪大上一轮还要多，但是他就是喜欢！如果让五年前的安纳金赞美欧比-万，他大概三天三夜都说不完，什么长得好啦，人好啦，有耐心啦，有正义感啦，聪明啦，事业心强啦，脾气好啦，不花心啦，忠诚啦······现在呢，他大概会说自己的老公性冷淡，工作狂之类的吧。还是那句老话，婚姻是爱情的坟墓呀。一开始早上想和他睡觉，中午想和他睡觉，晚上也想和他睡觉，唉，只是现在想和他睡这个老家伙都不同意。

 

“安纳金，我很累啦。”

 

“安纳金，轻点，我腰疼。”

 

最扫兴的，无非是这个：“安纳金，你和我滚床单又生不出孩子，那么着急干什么。”

 

他决定自己的生活不能再这样下去了。也许欧比-万是老了，但他还年轻着呢，是的，安纳金不相信眼泪，并且也不会向命运屈服。

 

当他雄心壮志的从浴室里出来，欧比-万已经在在台灯下看起了《经济学人》。他戴了眼镜，看上去挺正经的。但对于安纳金这样脑子里对于经济没什么概念的人来说，只是很可爱而已。在门口的他在暗中观察了一会，不禁思考起今天动手的成功概率。但是他的思路又一次被欧比-万斩断，他大约是瞥见了站在角落的安纳金，又毫不犹豫的关掉了台灯。于是，一片黑暗中的安纳金只得凭借着对房间的熟悉程度才勉强爬上床。欧比-万倒是悠然自得的钻进了被窝。这个狡猾的家伙！

 

不过这不影响安纳金的计划，他会把它们加倍还回来的，他想。

 

安纳金熟门熟路的把欧比-万从被窝里捞出来，对着嘴就是一顿狂亲。他发誓就是第一次他也没有这么热情啦！可惜的是，欧比-万似乎知道怎么让他感到挫败，他有一搭没一搭的回应，发出困倦的声音，似乎是在抱怨安纳金打扰了他打呵欠，同时双手安抚的拍拍安纳金的背，仿佛安纳金年轻小伙子的热情压根没感染到他一样。陷入了一个巴掌拍不响的困境的安纳金只得向下移动，开始啃咬起欧比-万的脖颈。

 

“轻些，安纳金，明天我要开会。”

 

“我才不在乎。”他蛮横地说，赌气般的不肯放轻手脚。

 

“我已经很累了，安纳金。案子总是没完没了的——”

 

“你能不能安静？”

 

“我要睡觉了。”

 

当他开始解那些恼人的睡衣的扣子时，发现欧比-万既没反对也没支持，这很可疑，他怀疑的想。

 

“嘿，欧比？”

 

“你嗦撒？”他耷拉着眼皮，基本已经睡着了。

 

“Shit！”安纳金大吼，他怀疑邻居都会被他的哀嚎吓到。他，年纪轻轻，三十出头，正值壮年，竟然在私生活上如此挫败？差点睡着？他几乎都要捶胸顿足的跳起来了，但施害者竟然翻了个身背冲着他了。这算是什么——无情的否认，冷漠的嘲笑？不是夸口，但他安纳金·天行者起码不是什么毛糙的小孩，而且曾经他俩也都很享受的——这难道就是无情的岁月吗？

 

上帝啊，为什么对我那么残酷？我要求不高，一周两次就好啊。

 

可是现在，这还叫人过的日子吗？

 

一个月只有两三次不谈，每次也基本都是交作业般的，仿佛是欧比-万给他的奖励似的。

 

无论如何，安纳金都很想睡他，但得到的结果可都不尽如人意。再这样下去，他早晚会变成未老先衰的秃头大爷。

 

“说实话，欧比-万，你是不是在外面有人了？”他愤怒的晃了晃他的肩膀，任凭自己的猜忌到处蔓延。如果不是在外面有人了，而且出轨对象更优质，安纳金实在想不出为何欧比-万可以对他如此冷淡——是的，他一定是想回避他，才这样。一切都很符合逻辑。

 

但是他并没有得到回应，因为欧比-万已经睡着了。

 

懊恼的他只得伸出手，无奈的搭在他身上。

 

据科学研究，情侣间的睡姿可以揭示两个人之间的感情状态，大概也只有这样粘在一起才能给安纳金心理上最后的安慰了。


	2. 过程

*恶搞系列

*作者脑子已经坏掉了

*知乎不能常用

 

当欧比-万挣扎着从被子里伸出手，试图关掉闹钟时，发现安纳金的一只手又沉沉的搭在他身上。他无奈的把睡死过去的安纳金的胳膊拿下来，然后关上了叮铃铃响个不停的闹铃。啊，又是一个加班的周末，他愉快的想，可惜不能再睡会儿。

 

嗯，一分钟也不碍事，躺会也比站着舒服嘛。

 

被懒惰战胜的欧比-万放任自己又躺回了床上。旁边的幼稚鬼又凑了上来。难怪他每天早上起来都觉得腰疼，一定是这家伙导致的，这都是些什么奇形怪状的睡姿！

 

他往安纳金那边看了一眼，试图把他推的稍远一些，免得自己最终被碾压。

 

“你别想把我推走！”埋在枕头里的脑袋突然弹了起来，安纳金瞪着大眼盯着他。

 

“老天，你能不能不要吓我？”欧比-万几乎吓得跳了起来，他还以为自己刚才不小心弄爆了一颗炸弹。

 

很好，容易受到惊吓是心怀鬼胎的人的典型表现。

 

昨天晚上他睡着了吗？

 

当然没有，一整晚他都在思考欧比-万与他疏远的原因。经过多方总结，他不得不悲痛的告诉自己，欧比-万在外面有人了。现在他需要更严谨切实的证据，比如通讯记录，或者迫使欧比-万承认自己的不忠。他必须要小心行事，因为对方实在是个狡诈的老狐狸，自己和这个律师比起来真是图样图森破，知识水平差很多。

 

“为什么你周末也要上班？”

 

“我昨天告诉你了，是不是？要开会。”

 

“我没听见。”

 

“是啊，你那时就专心啃我了。”

 

啃？这就是他的形容吗？

 

“不行，你今天不能加班。”

 

“你没有权利管我上不上班。”

 

“我要打电话给你办公室问问你们到底为什么这么忙。”

 

欧比-万扑哧的笑了，这小伙子一脸严肃原来就是因为这个。这也是他为什么这么爱他呀。

 

“你真可爱，安纳金。”他爱抚的摸了摸安纳金乱蓬蓬的脑袋。

 

“我们要谈谈，欧比-万。我们不能这样下去了。”

 

掩人耳目的伪装，哼。他安纳金·天行者生平最不喜欢的事就是被欧比-万·克诺比当作小孩子一样对待，他一定是觉得厌烦了，所以才会找一个更成熟的出轨对象。虽然不知道对方性别，也不知道对方长什么样，什么年纪，但那个人已经被安纳金安上了很多标签，比如成熟，稳重。但这只是他客观的分析问题的过程而已，心中早已把这位人士丢进了沙漠。

 

“谈什么？”欧比-万把视线转移到了别处。

 

没错，就是这样，装傻。也许这个老狐狸已经猜到他察觉到了什么不对劲的地方。但心虚让他不能直视自己的眼睛！

 

“昨天晚上。”他保持着自己眼神里的压迫力，虽然欧比-万没朝着他这边看。

 

“哦，然后呢。”

 

轻描淡写的语气让安纳金几乎气到爆炸，他在逃避昨天晚上的事情，装作不知情的样子。也许他不想让安纳金再碰他了，或者担心被安纳金看出什么端倪。

 

“你睡着了。”

 

他从床上坐起来，抓住欧比-万的肩膀让他看向自己，“你故意的，是不是？”

 

“你应该体谅一下我，安纳金。你很清楚我工作很忙。”

 

“在外面有人了也许会让你变得更忙一点！”他生气的说。哎呀，说漏嘴了。不过没关系，坦白从宽，抗拒从严。反正早晚也是要摊牌，不如早点儿让互相都坦诚些。

 

“什么？”欧比-万惊讶的看着他，一脸失望，“你怎么会这样想？”

 

“那告诉我为什么你故意睡着啊！告诉我呀！”

 

“就因为我没让你操我所以你就说我背叛你？你比我想的还幼稚！”欧比-万试图把卡住他的两只手拽下去，可惜的是他已多年疏于健身。

 

“你一定是——”

 

“放开我！把手拿下去！”他生气的喊道。很好，很好，完美的开始。一大清早的就开始吵架，他没想过他们的生活会变成这样。他只是太累了，但他却能想这么多？实际上，安纳金是不是从来都不信任他，才会如此轻易的对他进行这么严重的指控？伴侣间最重要的不就是互相之间的信任吗？

 

“不，不解释清楚你今天别想去上班！”

 

安纳金堵住他的嘴，不让他继续对着他发火。欧比-万两只手不安分的挣扎着，试图把他从自己身上推下去。安纳金把他压在身下，一只手牢牢扣住欧比-万的手，不让它们影响自己的进攻。他爱他的锁骨，它们总是白皙而且精干，而且他知道那里所有的敏感地带——更重要的是，此刻欧比-万肯定不会像昨晚那样让人丧气的睡着。

 

他故意使劲的啃咬着他的脖子，像是宣示主权一般，尽管他知道这些痕迹可能要导致欧比-万穿上很多天的高领毛衣，但他穿套头衫的样子也很可爱。他喜欢他的脑袋卡在羊毛领里的时候，这时候他就不得不需要安纳金搭一把手，好把自己顺利的拽出来了。

 

他又向上进犯，欧比-万被他弄的很为难，仍在找机会挣脱。

 

“我要......我要告你婚内强奸！”似乎是憋了大半天，他终于挤出了这一句话，脸红的像圣诞老人的尖帽子。

 

“好啊，那你告我啊，你起诉我啊。我不在乎。”安纳金不要脸的用另一只空闲的手搂住他的脑袋。

 

“我真的要开会！”

 

“反正你是领导，迟到一会也没关系。”

 

安纳金把他几乎折了起来，他的双腿勾着安纳金的后腰。早知道是这个结果，还不如昨晚让他如愿以偿，欧比-万懊恼的想，今天中午开会时看来他得站在一旁了，这个不识相的讨厌鬼！

 

“轻点，安纳金，我都是一把老骨头了——”

 

接着他的抱怨戛然而止——这么多年相知相识，虽然没了互相探索时的新鲜感，但安纳金熟门熟路的找到了老地方。于是他乖乖的闭了嘴，任凭安纳金摆布。

 

幸亏家里还有安全套和润滑剂，否则他今天大概会瘫在床上一整天。安纳金还是那个毛头小伙子，但他的老腰已经经不起折腾了，年轻真好。

 

安纳金又一次几乎整个人都趴在他的身上，黏糊糊的不肯放开他，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着什么。他有点委屈的看着欧比-万，仿佛刚才受到伤害的是他自己一般。欧比-万没好气的想把他推开——说好了要告他婚内强奸的，现在必须拉开距离，反正样子要摆出来。他的腰已经开始疼的要命了，更不敢想象坐在椅子上的酸爽，还有脖子上的痕迹。

 

”Hmm，你满意了吧，天行仔？”

 

“你还没解释清楚，笨布包。”

 

老天，他真后悔他曾经告诉他自己小时候的绰号。

 

“在我看来，已经解释的很明确了。或者说，你自己心里已经清楚的很了但嘴上不说，如果你真的认为我出轨，你一定不会再碰我一下的，是不是？”

 

哦，这真尴尬。

 

欧比-万总是能把他噎的哑口无言，颜面尽失。他很聪明，善于猜测人心，观察力有时强过了头。他说话的方式曾经让安纳金着迷，自信而谦逊的语调让他在一瞬间就成了安纳金此生唯一的目标人物。

 

“这都是你的错！”他无法反驳，只得把脑袋埋进枕头里。

 

“噢，年轻人。”

 

欧比-万探过头去，把安纳金从枕头里捞出来。他一边扣着衬衫的扣子一边轻轻的吻了吻安纳金，“亲爱的，我们可以晚上再讨论这个问题，但如果我迟到了，那这就都是你的错了。”

 

“晚上再讨论”简直让安纳金高兴的发狂。

 

 

没什么比周末的中午再懒洋洋的醒来更令人感到满足了，特别是在早上来了一发之后。安纳金餍足的从床上爬起来，蓬头垢面的晃到餐厅，R2急匆匆的跳上来抱住他的腿。大约是欧比-万临出门前忘记了加猫粮，但他不怀丝毫怨言的帮R2弄好了食物，惹得近来在家待遇非常差的R2发出嗡嗡的哼声，愉悦的在地上打滚。

 

餐桌上有一张小纸条，是欧比-万可爱的手写体。他凑近一看，只见上面写道：

 

安纳金，昨晚的剩饭在冰箱。别把自己饿死。

 

正在准备和你闹离婚的欧比-万


	3. 意外

门打开的时候R2正躺在安纳金的大腿上睡觉，这是他猫生中最美好的事之一。

接下来就将发生他猫生中更为美好的事。

总的来说，R2不是很热衷于缠着主人们的大腿撒娇卖萌的，毕竟作为一只猫他必须要保持自己猫科动物应有的尊严。所以他只是竖了竖耳朵，以示他的欢迎。

安纳金转过头，使得R2不能继续平稳的躺在一处睡觉。他抱怨的轻叫一声，轻盈的跳了下来。

在不怎么冷的秋天就已经系上围巾的欧比-万拎着一个小小的宠物包，把它轻轻的放在地上，招呼R2走过来，小心翼翼的拉开拉链，安纳金听见了一声小小的叫声，他也好奇的探过头去。一只小小的猫好奇的探出了头，接着又害羞的躲回了黑暗中。R2的鼻子缩了缩，迈着步子跑了过去，把头伸进包里。噢，他有伴啦！

安纳金开心的笑了，他把欧比-万揽到怀中，吻了吻他的脸颊。

“她是个女孩，安纳金。R2会喜欢的。”

“我以为你要很晚才回来呢。但你却带回了一只猫。”

“这种样子，”他扯了扯脖子上的围巾，“我怎么能老是在委托人面前晃来晃去呢？”

R2虽说是一只做了绝育手术的公猫，但这并不能打消他对异性的喜爱，而且这个新的小朋友很乖很安静，她也友好地冲他点了点头。

-你好呀，我是R2.  
-你好，R2，我还不知道我叫什么名字呢！  
-你可以睡我的窝，或者吃我的罐头。  
-谢谢啦。

老天，他藏在胡子下的微笑简直让他疯狂。嗯，有点小狡猾，又有点羞涩，他觉得无论欧比-万多大年纪，他都会这么疯狂的爱着他。

于是他探向前方，把这个笑容占为己有。

欧比-万配合的搂住他，安纳金把他靠在墙上，架起他的双腿，侵略性的夺取欧比-万的亲吻。“关于你的纸条，欧比-万，我很好奇——”

“闭嘴。”他恼羞成怒的抓紧了安纳金的头发。

“还有你什么时候起诉我婚内——”

没等他说完欧比-万就主动的堵上了他的嘴。

安纳金努力的想要夺回自己的掌控权，欧比-万的头碰到了墙，他吃痛的叫了一声，下意识的掐住了安纳金的后背。安纳金被他掐的松开了手，却没有停下的意思。他把欧比-万卡在身上，急不可耐的把他扔在了床上，欧比-万不满的哼了哼，趁着安纳金低下头解皮带的功夫突袭般的咬了一口他的肩膀作为报复。

安纳金被这意料之外的进攻吓了一跳，作为回报，他把欧比-万翻过身去，好让他没法再攻击自己。欧比-万并非束手就擒的人，他挣扎的躲避着安纳金的摆弄。熟知他怕痒的安纳金不怀好意的故意挠他的腰和肚子，弄的欧比-万没法抵挡，只能左躲右闪的远离安纳金的手，不能自已的咯咯直笑，双腿本能的踢来踢去。

-R2，我好害怕。  
-为什么？  
-另一个主人好像在欺负欧比-万。他打不过他的。  
-我都习惯了。  
-你怎么能让另一个主人伤害欧比-万呢？我们应该保护他呀！

欧比-万咬紧嘴唇，一开始总是有一点不舒服的。但安纳金的动作很轻，感受到他贴在自己背上的感觉让他感觉安心，尽管异物感让他忍不住想要挣脱。“噢，安纳金……”他小声的呻吟，不自主的想要脱离。

“没事，欧比，放松。”

“你为什么不来试试呢？”他生气的说，撑起自己的手臂感到酸痛，他一点也不喜欢这个姿势，噢，安纳金知道他的臂力是多么可怜吗？一点也不晓得为长者分担。

“得了吧，你动都不用动，可怜的是我！”

他趁他分神的瞬间全部顶了进去，让欧比-万不满的抱怨变成一声喘着粗气的惊叫，伸出一只手臂抓住安纳金一只支撑着他们两人的手。

-听，欧比-万都疼的叫了，我们不能再这样等下去了。  
-好吧，我带你去。

他深入他，然后又退出来，其中的空虚一会儿被满足，一会儿又被打断——这真是让人烦恼的愉悦。

“喵——”R2富有攻击性的跳上了床，新来的小猫勉强的也爬了上来，可怜兮兮的在旁边打转。欧比-万吓趴在了床上，安纳金慌乱的拿出毯子遮住他们俩。R2和新朋友问罪般的盯着安纳金，尾巴气呼呼的蓬成松鼠一般，八只脚垫重重的踩过来，新来的小猫撒娇般的跑进欧比-万的怀里，把安纳金交给R2解决。

-看，我说了没问题的吧。  
-嗯，好像是这样。

但是安纳金很有问题，他非常生气。

欧比-万也很有问题，因为他也很不爽。

接着R2和新朋友被丢出了房间，房门当着他们的面重重的锁上了。

“ R2这个忘恩负义的东西！”安纳金愤愤的说，他的幸福生活就这么被打断了。“他很清楚我不是在欺负你嘛。”

“也许她不知道呢。”

欧比-万无奈的叹了口气，现在他更想吃饭而不是和安纳金做爱了。

“都是你的错！”

就这样吧，他摇摇头。

 

下章预告：在床上谈起了人生。

猫：我需要GN们的脑洞才能写呀！喂饱我吧【


End file.
